Sometimes
by byyyyeeee
Summary: When Harry looses Sirius he breaks down. What will happen when a Slytherin tries to help? DracoHarry Slash XD


Title: Sometimes- Part One/??  
  
By: Rika  
  
Finished:   
  
Words: 2,157  
  
Category: Books, Harry Potter, Slash, Draco/Harry  
  
Rated: PG-13... for now  
  
Warnings: Small ounce of angsting, a little fluff here and there, and, of course, yaoi  
  
This may change in other chapters.  
  
A/N: This enters right into a story I had planned in my head the other night... pauses Alright, it wasn't planned, but it just momentarily poped into my head. ;  
  
No, if your wondering already, reading the first paragraph BEFORE LOOKING HERE, there will be no Ron/Harry. xX I like the pairing, but I am not obsessed with them right now! Sniff ;; Maybe next time.  
  
This might be... a long story, not sure how it will work out. Who knows, part two could be the last. TT   
  
It does just kind of lead into the story, so, no, I did not cut anything off.   
  
...And yeah. Have fun. oO  
  
Harry sat on the edge of the red sheeted bed, covering his face with his hands. For a few moments, his scar burned, and his eyes welded with tears. For the past few weeks, Harry was seeing Sirius all around him. After that terrible day...  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Quickly and with a sudden jerk of his head, Harry turned to the bed next to him. Ron lifted himself up, narrowing his eyes to try and see Harry though the darkness, "Harry, are you alright?"   
  
Harry turned away for another moment and whiped the tears that fell down his cheeks away, so his best friend wouldn't see them. He nodded in Ron's direction, indicating he was fine. The redhead, being usually nosey, sat up and climbed on over to the other bed. With a light touch, he places a hand on Harry's shoulder gently, "Harry, it's alright to cry..."  
  
With a small sob the raven haired boy covered his face again, his scar and pain within him burned with a heated pain that couldn't be expressed through words. Ron began to worry, but knelt infront of Harry to try and look at his face. With another comforting hand, he opened the covering of Harry's face away from the damp cheeks. He sighed, feeling relieved that he didn't stop him, "Your scar has been burning, right?" Another small nod came from Harry, "It has." "Probably because some kind of evil is lurking around," Ron, always being the jester of the two, muttered, "Possibly like in Lord of The Rings... where Frodo's sword glows when evil is---" "Ron?" "Yeah, Harry?" "What are you talking about?"  
  
Since Ron came up to his bed and tried to comfort him, they've been quite close, talking to eachother as much as they could in-between classes, nearly getting points taken away everytime. In the weeks that passed from that day, even Draco was paying more attention to Harry. Sometimes he'd run out of the classroom to the boy's bathrooms, not comming back for the lesson, and sometimes not even for the next. The blonde haired boy of nearly 16 stroked his chin in wonder, "What's eating Potter?"  
  
A few people stared at him as Draco was leaning forwards into his mashed potatoes to get a good look of Harry as he left the dinning room full of children from the different houses.  
  
A trembling boy sat in the middle of the floor in the bathroom, and ever since that day, people have been terrified to go anywhere alone, especially the bathrooms, since someone had been killed there before. Since the spooked out kids refused to use those instead of the ones downstairs from their dorms, Harry felt a little safer in here as no one would come in anyway to see him crying like a baby.  
  
Just as he thought that, the door swung open, and from the corner of Harry's eye, he saw Draco Malfoy standing in the middle of the frame. Harry groaned and slightly cursed, trying to run over into a stall so Draco did not see him. Emerald green eyes swing back and forth in their sockets, looking for the blue-eyes wonderboy.   
  
Without seeing him, Draco shrugged and walked to the nearest stall. Better do what he needs to do while here anyway. Feeling around for his zipper, Draco pulled it down and opened the stall, not looking for a moment. Until he brushed his eyes open, he looked down and saw a wide-eyed Harry stare up at him.   
  
The blonde jumped back in surprise, zipping his fly back up, "Bloody hell, Potter!" He nearly rammed his head into the sink as he fell back. Harry got up, looking away as he blushed slightly, whiping the tears that remained on his face away as best as he could with the back of his sleeves. Noticing this after a few moments of cursing, Draco looked up and saw the boy with the scar... crying?  
  
"Oy." Draco looked at Harry, blinking with a little curious twinkle in his eye. Harry moved his face away to look like he got something in his eye, and was trying to get it out, "What're you doing here, Malfoy?"  
  
"Should ask you the same thing." A smug look came over him as he crossed his arms over his chest. A deep sigh came from Harry and he walked to the sink where Draco stood, and with a quick reflex, Draco jumped out of the way, where he heard a CRACK underneath his feet.  
  
Harry looked down to see, or at least make out, Draco's foot on Harry's glasses. "Erm..." He tried to move off of them, but as he did, they cracked even more. Harry jumped out, holding his hand towards Draco's foot, "No! Stop! Don't... move." In mid-almost-jump, Draco stopped, peering down at the now blind Harry. Wincing, Harry feld a shard of glass upon his fingers, and he drew his hand back. "Great," The raven haired boy stood, sucking on his finger, "just great. This is so what I needed from you."  
  
"It was your fault it was here in the first place," Draco picked the bent frames up, glass pieces falling from it onto the stone floor, "shouldn't leave something you really need just lying around." Harry went to the sink and washed out his finger that had been cut, and sneered, "You know as well as I do that barely no one comes in here at all..." After washing away most of the wound, he turned back to look at Draco, "Which reminds me, why are you here again?"  
  
Fighting for some words, Draco stubornly responded in a smart-ass tone, "Should ask you the same thing. Sitting here crying over nothing at all..." Harry snapped back, "Don't talk about things you don't know about, Malfoy," He suddenly remembered what he was sobbing about, and quickly blinked away a few more tears that came. "Crying about... the food? Is the food not as mighty for you, Potter?" Draco flung the frames away, more interested in torturing Harry right now than anything else. "Oh, cram it." Emerald eyes decended on Draco, narrowing slightly.  
  
"Or is it because the dog died?"  
  
This broke Harry inside, and he wished more for anyone else to be there but Malfoy. Suddenly, his face got hot and warm tears melted down his pink, flushed cheeks. Draco's eyes widened slightly, not knowing what to do with that kind of reaction... sure, he was mean and he liked picking on Potter because he denounced his friendship a long time back, but seeing him cry like this...  
  
...he kind of had a small pity for him. Somewhere in his evil self, that is.  
  
"Uh..." Was all Draco could get out, before Harry lundged at him with full force, making both of the boys fall to the ground. Falling ontop of Draco, Harry leaned up, looking down at the wincing blonde, "DON'T you talk about things you DON'T KNOW!" Harry let out a punch to Draco, hitting his right cheek, "You DON'T KNOW how I FEEL!" He struck the slightly stunned boy bellow again, "His name was Sirius Black! He was my godfather, he took care of me!" Another blow to Draco, however, this one was a little lighter, "He was the ONLY one I could honestly trust!" He struck again, this time missing and only brushed the side of Draco's cheek, "He..." Harry, extremely tired from the crying and sudden jolt of anger that welded up inside of him, let his hand go limp, tears spilling from his eyes and onto Draco's neck and shirt, "He... was the only one who..." Not getting out the other words, Harry collapsed on Draco's chest, not sure what he was doing, he cried.  
  
Letting it out felt good, yet he still, after a minute or two, did not know why he was showing emotion to Malfoy. Was he getting a good laugh at Harry's pain? He should before Ron and Hermione go and attack him. But to Harry's surprise, when he looked up, he saw Draco, bloody nose and all, just staring at Harry in slight amazement. The nearly blind one just looked at Draco, a little pity in his eyes, his mouth opening and closing, like a fish, without words. He didn't know what to say, nor did Draco, who, after another minute, shifted up so Harry was kneeling between his long limbs.  
  
The two did not say anything, Harry's eyes were casted slightly down to the ground, his hand over his mouth. Draco just stared, an emotionless face appearing before the cowering raven-haired boy. But slowly, and very slowly, Draco put a hand to Harry's shoulder in wonder. As he touched him, Harry winced, pulling back from the hand, staring back up at Malfoy's face. This didn't stop the blonde, when he wanted what he wanted, he got it no matter what. "Potter... Harry," Draco said in a slightly annoyed voice, "Come..." He was trying to grab Harry, but he kept moving back, "...here." With a small lundge, Draco caught ahold of Harry's wrist as they were backed up against a wall.  
  
All Harry could do was sit there, in slight pain from everything that has been going on in the past month. He's skipped classes, avoided his best friends, and most of all, was moody with the teachers and lost quite a lot of house points for his house mates. Of course that didn't matter, since his friend, Hermione, got them all back with her smarts and wits.   
  
With all this running through his head, Harry closed his eyes, Draco's face so very close to his. He didn't know why, but he inhaled the scent comming forth Draco's body, enjoying this herbal smell that climbed its way into his nose. It sent a small tingle down Harry's spine, making him jolt up as Draco touched his forehead, feeling the other boy's temperature rise. "You know," He said finally, pulling his hand from Harry's forehead, "you have a fever."  
  
That's all he could say? Harry thought in a slight anger, but had no energy to show it as he rolled his head back into the stone wall behind him back. A small groan admitted from Harry's throat, eyes shut tightly, "Y-yeah?" Draco got up and to his own surprise, walked to the sink and turned it on. With a swift hand, he took his wand from his pocket and muttered, making a cloth appear in the sink. Harry's eyes roamed over to what Draco was doing, and he could swear, for a moment, that Draco was going to help him.  
  
To his surprise, Draco started to wet the rag, and ringed out the rest of the remaining water, and walked back to Harry's side, kneeling down. Harry was a little dumbfounded and moves his head as Draco was trying to place the wet cloth on Harry's hot head. The blonde slightly cursed, "Dammit, Potter, hold still." With those words, Harry took the sigh from the bottom of his tongue, releasing it as the cold, wet cloth was placed on his head.   
  
A small, lingering smile appeared on his pink lips, "Mmm." Was all Harry could get out, loving the new, wet feeling on his burning forehead. Draco sighed and sat back down, watching Harry as he just layed there against the wall. For a second he glanced at his watch, wondering what time it was.   
  
9:58 P.M... Great, was all Draco thought, but did not move from the spot. He wanted to, but everytime he looked over to Harry, he noticed the still drops of tears on the flushed cheeks. It annoyed him slightly, as he just wanted to whipe them away and be over with it, but his slight, and I mean slight, caring nature came over him for this moment of silence.   
  
Gradually he moved over towards Harry's limb body and looked down upon the boy, whos eyes where shut in a concentrated look. His face flushed slightly, though, as he watched Harry's chest rise up and down in a lingering and trancing motion. The think a hollow depth that curved into his abdomen didn't help him either as he continued to stare.  
  
Alright, he thought, maybe this once I can... Draco's words were stopped as he leaned in closer to Harry, flinching back and the raven haired boy decided to shift slightly. What am I doing? Draco thought absently, and mentally smacked himself for thinking something as lewd as... perhaps kissing him. Looking back over, he noticed the rythm of Harry's chest flutter softly, and he raises a brow and cautiously moves back over to him. A hand went onto the boy-who-lived, shaking his shoulder slightly as his look of confusion rose, "Har--Potter?" Nearly it slipped from his mouth, but he kept quiet.   
  
Harry didn't respond and Draco sighed, smirking as he leaned back onto the wall, "Asleep, I see." Again, he took a look at his watch and growled, "Nearly 10:30... better get him somewhere decent." Draco moves away the shards of glass that layed on the ground into a pile so it would be easily spotted, then moved over to Harry again, examining his body.  
  
"He can't weigh that much..." Draco murmured, then shrugged, "wont find out if I don't try." And with a swift hand, he moved under Harry's neck, brushing the tips of his fingers lightly over the dark hair. With another move, Draco's other hand snaked under Harry's thighs, and with one attempt to stand, he picked Harry up, the towel on his forehead dropping to the floor. His eyes widened as he looked down at the sleeping one, and looked slightly astonished, "What the... is he even eating?" Shaking his head, Draco muttered, "What am I saying? Whatever..."   
  
And with a kick at the door, Draco removed him and Harry Potter out of the bathroom, moving towards the Slytherin hallway.  
  
TBC... ;; 


End file.
